JL: NEVER GIVE UP
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: After the events of JL Bruce returns to Gotham to reclaim his city... he's not done, not yet.


A/N: I will never tire of writing this character. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do, I hope you enjoy.

Summary: After the events of JL Bruce returns to Gotham to reclaim his city... he's not done, not yet.

 **JL: NEVER GIVE UP**

It's a dance. A test of will. A struggle. With each step his legs become heavier, with each punch his arms start to drop a little.

But he never gives up, he will die first.

Deathstroke always tests him physically, this time he feels his will starting to break.

He is only human after all.

He grits his teeth and screams through his locked jaw at his enemy. It's not a scream of pain, or fear, it is a warning, it is a invitation.

He's not done, not yet.

He's seen the worst of Gotham for over twenty years, he knows darkness, he's pulled himself out of it many times before.

This is nothing.

He fights with every last bit of strength in his body, as he always has. Deathstroke finally falls to the ground and he lets out a breath.

A mistake.

In the second he chose to let himself recover his enemy lifts his weapon and shoots, he falls back into the waiting water below the bridge.

He doesn't know how long passes as he struggles to stay afloat, to stay alive.

Another test.

His vision starts to dim, he fights slipping into unconsciousness but his body is giving out on him.

"Bruce? Bruce!" He hears his name, he tries to reach out but he can't. He slips under the water.

When he opens his eyes Selina is standing beside him while Alfred is at the foot of his bed.

"How?" He croaks, his throat raw. Selina passes him a glass of water.

"Your fight with Deathstroke was all over police scanners. I came to see if there was anything I could do. I arrived just as he shot you."

He nods, grateful that she was there.

"I shall make us some tea. Miss Kyle?"

"No thanks." She responds and Alfred nods, departing after being satisfied seeing Bruce wake.

He groans as he tries to sit up, Selina touches his shoulder.

"Stay. Rest. Gotham will still be here tomorrow." She says, he hesitates for a moment then nods and lies back down. Selina sits down next to him and takes his hand in hers.

"Why did you push me away? I haven't heard from you in years, I only came because it sounded bad... and it was." She says as she looks out the window. He squeezes her hand.

He is exhausted physically and almost every other way he can be, but that is not new for him.

"Jason was murdered and I-I work better alone... at least I thought I did."

"You think differently now?" She asks now looking at him.

"I realised that to win sometimes you need to stand with others and sometimes you need others to stand for you."

Silence falls over them.

"I missed you." Selina says after a few minutes, he stares up at her with a lopsided smile.

"I should have never pushed you away."

"It's... just don't do it again." She responds and he nods. He sits up again, Alfred walks in a few seconds later carrying a tray with some tea on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to get back out there. Deathstroke won't stop." He grits his teeth as he stands up.

"You were shot. You nearly died." Alfred pleads with him. He walks past Selina.

"I've had worse, you know this."

"Yes but..."

"No buts Alfred." He slowly walks past him towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'll watch his back." He hears Selina say as he exits the room.

Bruce Wayne is a broken child trying to make his parents proud and maybe find a life he can grab onto with both hands outside of Batman.

Batman was born on the streets, birthed from the violence of his parents death, Bruce and Batman are different and yet are one in the same. Batman is Bruce's anger, his determination, his willingness to give everything so others don't have to share the same experiences he went through as a child.

He will never stop, never give in.

He will always fight, until he draws his last breath. Bruce opens up the secret entrance near his piano and walks down the stairs to the Batcave.

He stops in front of his suit.

He's not done, not yet.


End file.
